MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA
by Futuresigh
Summary: QUE SUCEDERIA SI EXISTIERA ALGUIEN MAS QUE AMARA A KIKYO, UNA SEGUNDA PERSONA QUE LUCHARA POR SU AMOR CONTRA INU YASHA...DESCUBRANLO...YA ESTAN LOS CAPITULO 8,9 Y 10
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy su amigo Futuresigh...bueno este es mi primer fan fic espero que les guste...si les gusta por favor hágamelo saber...

Pensamientos: ( ) entre paréntesis y diálogos pues normal

Intervención de narrador -

**MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA**

Hace 50 años llego a la aldea de Kikyo un misionero proveniente de occidente ojos azules, cabellos rubios y portaba una espada, su nombre...Miske...de este hombre la gente decía que provenía de otro tiempo o lugar y que hacia prodigios y milagros por donde iba. Miske esta llegando a la aldea cuando vio a lo lejos a una sacerdotisa acompañada de un hombre-bestia...quedo prendado por la belleza de la sacerdotisa y decidió entrar a la aldea para preguntar por ella

Miske: dime niña quien es esa sacerdotisa

Niña: ella es la sacerdotisa Kikyo la famosa cuidadora de la perla de shikon señor...

Miske: (Kikyo que hermoso nombre)

Miske: dime donde la puedo encontrar niña

Niña: ve el templo que esta aya...bueno ahi la puede encontrar

Miske: gracias...

-Miske se encamino al templo para conocer a esa bella mujer y tratar de dialogar con ella-

Miske: buenos días disculpen la sacerdotisa Kikyo

Kaede: mi hermana salio pero no tarda en venir

Kikyo: quien pregunta por mi

Kaede: hermana que bueno que ya regresaste

Miske: yo viene a buscarle...me gustaría platicar con usted

Kikyo: bueno dígame a que vino

Miske: bueno primero mi nombre es Miske...y vine por que en el campo la vi con un hombre bestia y quería saber si se encontraba bien ya que algunos de esos hombres son peligrosos

kikyo: no se preocupe Inu Yasha es de confianza...pero no creo que solo aya venido por eso dígame quien es usted

Miske: bueno soy un misionero de occidente

Kikyo: misionero y para que la espada

Miske: bueno esa es una larga historia...jeje

Kikyo: y dígame por que ha venido a verme

Miske: bueno es que...usted es muy bella

Kikyo: pero que cosas dice -se sonroja-

Miske: usted me gusta mucho

-Miske le toma la cara y le da un beso en los labios-

Kikyo: que le pasa

Miske: discúlpeme es que no me pude aguantar...y la verdad me gustaría que usted fuera mi novia

Kikyo: como se atreve a pedirme eso después de lo que acaba de hacer

Miske: bueno piénselo...yo estaré algún tiempo en su aldea así que piénselo

-Miske se voltio y se fue caminando hacia la aldea...kikyo solo lo veía a lo lejos pensando en lo que le había pedido. Miske comenzó a hacer su trabajo de misionar en esa aldea...pero siempre estaba tras kikyo vigilandola. Un día la siguió hasta una cueva donde estaba un hombre que tenia terribles quemaduras...espero hasta que kikyo se fuera y entro a la cueva.

Miske: a qui se siente un poder maligno muy grande

Onigumo: usted debe ser el que mandaron a exterminarme

Miske: tu eres onigumo verdad...la fuente de tanta maldad

Onigumo: a si es

Miske: acabare contigo

Onigumo: acaba conmigo y acabare con tu amada sacerdotisa

Miske: que...como lo sabes

Onigumo: yo se muchas cosas

Miske: muy bien te dejare vivir pero no le hagas daño a kikyo

-Kikyo comenzó a ver que tan bueno y bondadoso era Miske con la gente y comenzó a enamorarse de el...pero su corazón estaba confundido no sabia si amaba a Inu Yasha o a Miske y sabia que si el decía algo a Inu Yasha el iría a matar a Miske...en eso apareció nuestro misionero.

Miske: kikyo has pensado lo que te pedí

Kikyo: Miske eres muy bueno y te has ganado mi cariño pero no estoy segura de lo que siento

Miske: se que andas con ese tal Inu Yasha...pero no me importa yo te amo...y haré hasta lo imposible por que tu te fijes en mi

-Kikyo se acerco a el y lo beso en la boca-

Miske: Ki...kyo

Kikyo: espero que esto te responda

-en eso se oyó a lo lejos la voz de inu yasha

Inu Yasha: Kikyo donde estas

Kikyo: Miske vete si inu yasha te encuentra conmigo ene sta situación no se que puede hacerte

Miske: bueno...pero regresare al anochecer

-Miske se fue corriendo de ahi-

Inu Yasha: Kikyo que haces aqui tan sola

Kikyo: esperando que vinieras por mí

- Ese día en la noche llego Miske al templo-

Miske: hola Kaede y tu hermana

Kaede: esta aya afuera...dice que lo esta esperando

-miske fue caminado hasta done vio la silueta de kikyo-

Miske: y dime me amas

Kikyo: no estoy segura...pero siento algo muy grande por ti...pero también siento algo por inu yasha

Miske: Inu Yasha...por que tenias que enamorarte de el

Kikyo: no se si estoy enamorada de el pero también me siento muy bien cuando estoy a su lado

Kikyo: Kaede necesito que nos dejes a solas

Kaede: si hermana

Kikyo: bésame Miske quiero sentir tus besos y saber si en verdad te amo

Miske: estas segura

Kikyo: si

-Miske tomo a kikyo y la beso apasionadamente kikyo le respondió el beso...ella sentía algo muy grande con ese beso pero no sabia lo que era...esa noche Miske durmió en casa de kikyo. A la mañana siguiente Kikyo se levanto muy temprano.

Miske: a donde vas Kikyo

Kikyo: le llevare la perla de shikon a Inu Yasha...para que haga con ella lo que quiera...yo no se si lo amo a el o a ti...y quiero saber si inu yasha me ama

Miske: kikyo yo te amo

Kikyo: no se si tus palabras serán ciertas...o si yo soy la que no quiere creer...pero espérame y luego te daré una respuesta.

-Miske la espero sin imaginarse lo que sucedería...ese día naraku había surgido de onigumo y siguió a la sacerdotisa para asesinarla al igual que a su amado inu yasha...

-Miske oyó a lo lejos un murmullo de la gente y preocupado por que kikyo no había regresado aun fue a escuhar que decían-

Miske: que sucede

Kaede: señor miske alguien ha asesinado a mi hermana y a inu yasha

-Los ojos de Miske se llenaron de lágrimas-

Miske: queee no puede ser...es mentira lo que me estas diciendo

Kaede: no señor miske, mi hermana ah muerto

-Miske se quedo a que sepultaran a su amada Kikyo y se quedo llorando un rato en la tumba-

Miske: por que no estuve ahi para ayudarte...todo fue mi culpa...si hubiera acabado con onigumo nada de esto hubiera ocurrido...

-Miske se levanto secándose las lágrimas y fue a despedirse de kaede-

Miske: pórtate bien kaede...yo me tengo que ir

Kaede: señor miske a donde ira

Miske: aun no lo se...pero buscare una forma de que kikyo y yo estemos juntos

Miske: adiós Kaede…cuídate

-Miske se alejo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche-

...CONTINUARA...

SI LES GUSTO MI FIC Y QUIEREN LEER LA SEGUNDA PARTE POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER...CONTESTENME SI LES GUSTO PARA QUE YO LO CONTINUE...ES MI PRIMER FIC...ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO...FUTURESIGH


	2. Chapter 2

Pensamientos: ( )

Narrador: -

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

El guerrero del cielo

-Nuestro amigo Miske como decía la gente de el era alguien que venia de otro tiempo u otro lugar y así es el es un guerrero del cielo una rara especie de guerreros mandados por el cielo para defender y proteger a la tierra y alos humanos de las acechanzas del mal y de las maldades de los monstruos...entre sus grandes poderes estaban el que nunca envejecían y que podían viajar a través del tiempo abriendo portales tridimensionales y así poder derrotar al mal mas fácilmente.-

-Un día paseando por la calles de Tokio a Miske le pareció ver a una joven muy parecida a su quería kikyo y comenzó a seguirla hasta llegar a un templo y ahi la intercepto-

Miske: ho...hola

Ahome: hola que se le ofrece

Miske: disculpa te vengo siguiendo desde hace rato es que tu parecido a ella es increíble

Ahome: ahh ella?

Miske: olvídalo...solo me confundí discúlpame

-Miske entonces había comenzado a caminar hacia afuera y ahome lo detuvo-

Ahome: pero dígame joven cual es su nombre

Miske: yo...ah me llamo Miske y tú te llamas ki...?

Ahome: mi nombre es Ahome

Miske: ahhh vaya...otra vez estuve a punto de confundirte

Ahome: pero tu pareces un misionero y este es un templo..no te gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros

Miske: ahh muchas gracias

Ahome: mama ya llegue

Madre: ahh que bueno Ahome...veo que trajiste a un amigo

Ahome: si mama el es un misionero que llego a qui al templo

Miske:º/º(apenado) ahh buenas tardes señora mi nombre es Miske y soy un misionero de occidente

Sota: hermana pensé que había venido mi amigo orejas de perro contigo

Ahome: no sota inu yasha se quedo con los demás mientras yo venia por provisiones y a presentar mis exámenes

Miske: (inu yasha...por que ese nombre me suena conocido)

Madre:¿ Miske tienes donde quedarte?

Miske: pues...no no tengo

Madre: por que no te quedas a qui...nos sobra una habitación y te me haces un joven muy amable

Miske: muchas gracias señora...aceptare su invitación

-Esa noche Inu Yasha llego a visitar a Ahome...Miske se encontraba en la asotea observando las estrellas y en eso escucho un ruido y se asomo a ver que pasaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era-

Miske: ( Inu Yasha...es el...el enamorado de mi quería kikyo pero que hace a qui y vivo se supone que había muerto junto con Kikyo me dijeron que lo había sellado a un árbol de donde nunca podría escapar...que sucedió y que hace con Ahome ¿acaso habrá algo entre ellos?)

-En eso se oyó el llamado de la mama de Ahome-

Madre: ahome, sota, abuelo, miske a cenar...Inu Yasha espero nos acompañes a cenar...además hoy tenemos un invitado y me gustaría que lo conocieras es un joven muy bueno y que viene de occidente

Inu Yasha: si gracias señora

Miske: buenas noches...

Madre: mira Miske te quiero presentar a Inu Yasha es el novio de Ahome

Ahome: mama yo e inu yasha no somos novios

Inu Yasha: sii yo no seria novio de una mujer tan fea

Ahome: inu yasha ¡abajo!

Miske: mucho gusto Inu Yasha...no se si tu me conocerás pero yo a ti si y muy bien

Inu Yasha: queee

Miske: mejor olvídalo y cenemos

-Después de cenar inu yasha estaba tan lleno y tan casando que se quedo dormido en la cama de ahome y ahome salio a ver las estrellas y en eso se encontró a Miske-

Miske: buenas noches señorita...por que tan sola...

Ahome: Miske te puedo contar algo

Miske: claro Ahome

Ahome: quizás pensaras que estoy loca pero yo puedo viajar al pasado a través de ese pozo...y aya es donde conocí a inu yasha..Pero el problema es que el me gusta mucho y no se como decírselo además...no se si les entira lo mismo

Miske: bueno tanto como pensar que este loca no creo...por que yo puedo hacer lo mismo Ahome

Ahome: quee?

Miske: pero esa es otra historia...peor acerca de lo que sientes solo te puedo decir que si tu amor es verdadero no debes tener miedo de nada...y si el te ah demostrado afecto..Pues tal vez y tambien sienta algo por ti...yo también eh estado enamorado..Una vez de una sacerdotisa...peor ella murió...yo aun la amo...y se que donde quiera que ella esta lo sabe y eso es lo que importa el amor

Ahome:Muchas gracias por tu consejo Miske...

-Ahome se retiro a dormir y miske se quedo pensando-

Miske: (acaso Ahome será la reencarnación de Kikyo..Puedo sentir una esencia muy parecida)

-A la mañana siguiente Inu Yasha y Ahome partieron a la época antigua...Miske los observaba pues se le hacia raro lo que le había dicho ahome de que podía viajar al pasado a través del pozo-

-A ver Miske como desaparecían por el pozo decidió comenzar a hacer su trabajo de misionar por las épocas y abrió un portal y fue a la época antigua; al llegar a una aldea Miske comenzó a oír que unas personas hablaban de una bruja llamada Urasue la cual podía regresar a la vida a los muertos con solo utilizar barro y huesos-

Miske: ( si es cierto podré revivir a kikyo y podré declararle mi amor de nuevo para estar siempre juntos)

Miske: disculpen donde vive esa bruja urasue de la que hablan

Hombre: ve esa choza que esta en aquel cerro ahi vive la bruja urasue

Miske: muchas gracias

-miske se encamino a la choza y cuando llego encontró a la bruja-

Miske: es usted la famosa bruja urasue que dicen que puede devolver la vida a los muertos

Urasue: así es ¿quien me busca?

Miske: yo necesito de su ayuda

Urasue: bueno dígame que es lo que quiere

Miske: bueno yo estaba enamorado de la famosa sacerdotisa kikyo peor como usted debe saber ella murió hace mucho tiempo y pues quisiera que el devolviera la vida para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo

Urasue: ahh la sacerdotisa de la perla.jejejej con gusto lo ayudare misionero pero dígame donde puedo encontrar los restos de esta mujer

Miske: hay una aldea que tiene un templo en lo alto un gran templo en ese templo usted encontrar los restos de kikyo

-lo que miske no sabia eran las verdaderas intenciones de la bruja las cuales eran resucitar a kikyo para tenerla como su esclava y así conseguir los fragmentos de la perla de shikon-

-Al día siguiente Miske regreso a la casa de la bruja par ver que había hecho y entonces se dio con la sorpresa de que la bruja había secuestrado a Ahome para quitarle el alma ya que era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa els e escondió y decidió observar todo de esa forma paras no ser descubierto vio como inu yasha llego a salva a ahome y como la bruja resucito a su amada Kikyo solo para esclavizarla escucho atento la historia de como en verdad había muerto su amada sacerdotisa-

Miske: (mi amada a vuelto a vivir...pero Inu Yasha parece que aun siente algo por ella)...pobre ahome lo que debe estar sufriendo ahora...tanto que lo quiere

-En eso observo como kikyo cai del peñasco y preocupado por que su amada pudiera volver a morir se apresuro y se tiro al precipicio a rescatarla-

Miske:no dejare que mueras d nuevo

-Miske recibió en sus brazos a su amada la cual estaba inconsciente y decidió llevarla una pequeña casa que el se había construido un poco después de la aldea..Para así poder misionar más fácilmente-

Miske: mi amada sacerdotisa shikon

-a la mañana siguiente Kikyo estaba restablecido y se sorprendio mucho al ver quien había sido su héroe-

Miske: ya despertarte amor

Kikyo: tuuu..No puede ser...tu deberías ser muy viejo o estar muerto como es posible que después de 50 años tu seas el mismo

Miske: como te dije alguna vez es una larga historia...la cual ahora es tiempo que escuches

-Miske le contó que el era un guerrero del cielo y que viajaba a través de las épocas y que nunca envejecía y también el contó acerca de su misión de proteger a los hombres del mal-

Miske: kikyo yo a un te quiero...yo fui el que te mando a resucitar para que estuvieras a mi lado

Kikyo: pero por que?

Miske: por que no podía estar un momento mas sin ti, sin sentir tus labios en los míos, sin decirte cuanto te amo, sin sentir tu calor.

Kikyo:pero Miske...tu sabes que yo también quiero mucho a Inu Yasha y que nunca pude saber a quien de los dos amaba en realidad

-Miske se acerco y la hizo guardar silencio con un beso que le dio en los labios-

Kikyo: que te pasa

Miske: recuerdas la primera vez que te bese... me dijiste los mismo...y recuerdo que te gusto

Kikyo: si me gus..to..pero no se si eso es amor

Miske: yo te amo

Kikyo: me ama aun después de tanto

Miske: si yo te sigo amando y te amare por siempre

-Ahora Kikyo fue la que le robo un beso de los labios a Miske y por su puesto nuestro misionero se lo correspondió-

-Esa noche Kikyo se entrego a Miske como nunca lo había hehco con otro hombre...había sido una experiencia extraordinaria había sentido algo que ni si quiera inu yasha le había hecho sentir...al estar sus cuerpos desnudos lado a lado amándose y sintiendo su calor...miske le pregunto-

Miske: esto significa que me amas kikyo

Kikyo: no lo se Miske no lo se estoy muy confundida

-A la mañana siguiente antes de que Miske se levantara Kikyo se fue de la casa dejándole una nota-

-miske al levantarse leyó la nota-

Kikyo: mi querido miske discúlpame por dejarte así..peor estoy muy confundida y tengo que solucionar esto debo saber a quien amo en verdad si a ti o a inu yasha y ante todo debo acabar con Naraku quien me asesino hace 50 años...te prometo darte un respuesta a tu pregunta de si te amo...no se si lo de anoche lo hice por puro placer o por que en verdad te amo...Kikyo

Miske: no sabia que pensar y salio de su choza decido a buscar a Kikyo y inu yasha pues sabia que donde estuviera Inu yasha haya iría a buscarlo su amada kikyo.

-al llegar a la aldea de Kikyo pudo ver que inu yasha, ahome y su grupo de amigos estaban todos en una casa...el se metió por la parte de atrás y tomo de los hombros a la anciana Kaede-

Miske: Kaede tanto tiempo sin vernos, el tiempo ah hecho sus estragos en ti ya no eres la niña que yo conocí, que estaba siempre tras su hermana...

Kaede: quee no puede ser tu...eres...

...CONTINUARA...

SI QUIEREN SABER QUE SUCEDE EN EL ENCUENTRO DE MISKE Y KAEDE Y SI KIKYO AMA A MISKE ...ESPEREN EL SIG CAPITULO...ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SI LES UGTSO HAGANMELO SABER PARA MANDARLES EL TERCER CAPITULO...MUCHAS GRACIAS..SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO FUTURESIGH...


	3. Chapter 3

Pensamientos ( )

Narrador -

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

Tanto tiempo

Kaede: queee...no puede ser...tu eres Miske

Miske: así es, tanto tiempo sin vernos

Kaede: pero como es posible tu deberías ser un anciano o quizás estar muerto como mi hermana

Miske: Kaede yo pertenezco a una rara especie de guerreros que nunca envejecen y puedo viajar a través de las épocas; debido a eso yo soy el mismo que hace 50 años.

Kaede: recuerdo que algunas noches en la tumba de mi hermana veía una silueta parecida a la tuya y a la mañana siguiente encontraba flores en ella, primero sospeche que podrías ser tu, pero luego como habían transcurrido tantos años me dije, que no podías ser tu debido a que lo mas seguro es que estuvieras muerto.

Miske: así es Kaede yo era esa silueta que divisaste tantas noches en la tumba de Kikyo, llegaba a llorar por la perdida de mi amor; pero ahora eso ah terminado por que ella a vuelto a la vida

Kaede: como lo sabes

Miske: yo fui quien mando que le devolvieran la vida, recuerda que el día que me fui te dije que buscaría la manera de volver a estar junto a ella y por fin lo eh logrado

Kaede: pero yo vi como cayo al precipicio

Miske: si pero no murió por que yo la salve, pero ella se ah ido dejando una nota en la que decía que buscaría a Naraku para vengarse y a Inu Yasha para saber a quien de los dos ama en realidad

-En eso entran Ahome e Inu Yasha a la choza-

Ahome: Miske que haces a qui

Miske: te dije que yo también podía viajar al pasado

Ahome: pero pensé que tal vez te burlabas de mi

Miske: pues ya ves que no es así

Inu Yasha: que hace ese rubio aqui

Miske: hola inu yasha; Ahome como tu mama se dio cuenta de que yo también viajaba al pasado te mando esto conmigo

-Miske le entrega el paquete a Ahome-

Ahome: hay pero si son las provisiones, se me habían olvidado, gracias por traerlos Miske

Miske: no hay que Ahome, me da gusto volver a verte

Ahome: no gustas quedarte a comer con nosotros

Inu Yasha: pero si el se queda habrá menos para mi

Ahome: cállate Inu Yasha no seas grosero

Miske: claro señorita...pero antes tengo que hacer algo luego volveré

-Miske salio de la choza y en eso entraron Miroku y Sango-

Miroku: señorita usted conoce a ese joven

Ahome: si Miroku el es de mi época

Sango y Miroku: de su época!

Ahome: la verdad es algo extraño no tengo idea de como le habrá hecho para venir aqui. Pero parece conocer a la anciana Kaede

Kaede: a si es yo lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo. El fue el amante de mi hermana Kikyo

Todos: queee!

Kaede: como lo oyen hace 50 años el llego a esta aldea y mi hermana comenzó a enamorarse de el

Inu Yasha: tú estas loca anciana hace 50 años Kikyo estaba conmigo

Kaede: eso es lo que tu crees Inu Yasha peor esperaban a que tu no estuvieras para verse a solas.

Inu Yasha: maldito rubio, con razón me dijo que me conocía

Kaede: después que ustedes murieron el desapareció y nunca mas volví a saber de el hasta el día de hoy

Ahome: pero como puede ser que no haya envejecido, si fue hace 50 años debería ser un anciano

Kaede: también para mi es algo confuso pero dice que el es una especie de guerrero que nunca envejece

-Inu Yasha salio de la choza muy triste hacia el árbol sagrado y Ahome fue tras de el, en ese momento Inu yasha vio las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo-

Inu Yasha: las serpientes de Kikyo

-Inu Yasha fue adonde lo guiaron las serpientes-

Inu Yasha: Ki...kyo

Kikyo: mi querido Inu Yasha

-Ninguno de los dos se percato que eran observados por Ahome y por Miske y que estos vieron como se besaban y abrazaban Inu Yasha y Kikyo-

Ahome: Inu..Yasha

Miske: Ki...kyo por que?

-Al separarse la pareja Miske espero que Kikyo se alejara de Inu Yasha y la intercepto-

Miske: Kikyo por que hiciste eso

Kikyo: lo viste

Miske: si, todo

Kikyo: ya te había dicho que estoy confundida y no se a cual de los dos amo en verdad

Miske: Kikyo yo te amo

Kikyo: estoy muy confundida tengo que pensar

-Kikyo se fue alejando en el bosque mientras Miske la observaba; en eso se percato que Ahome muy triste había decidido regresar a su época y decidió seguirla-

Miske: buenas noches señora

Madre: buenas noches Miske

Miske: y Ahome?

Madre: esta en su habitación

Miske: bueno esperare a que baje

-en eso bajo Ahome-

Ahome: Miske que haces aqui?

Miske: vine a ver como estabas Ahome

Ahome: gracias Miske...podemos salir para estar a solas

Miske: claro como quieras

-salieron a fuera de la casa-

Ahome: Miske me siento muy triste por lo de Inu Yasha... yo lo quiero tanto y el me sale con esto

Miske: pero eso es símbolo de que se aman...por que sientes celos

Ahome: tú crees?

Miske: si yo creo eso

Ahome: Miske dime por que eres tan amable conmigo

Miske: por que te pareces mucho a una persona a la que yo quiero mucho

Ahome: a Kikyo

Miske: como lo sabes

Ahome: la anciana Kaede nos contó todo

Miske: si a Kikyo...y yo también estoy un poco triste por lo de ella e inu yasha...pero se que mi amor es verdadero y al final triunfara el amor.

-Ahome se abrazo de Miske y comenzó a llorar

Miske: ya no llores ya todo pasar y veras como inu yasha también te quiere

-en eso llego Inu Yasha buscando a Ahome y la encontró con Miske-

Inu Yasha: Ahome que haces con ese rubio, parece que no te basto con andar con Kikyo...ahora también quieres quitarme a Ahome

Miske: no es lo que tú piensas Inu Yasha

Ahome: deja que te explique es que yo estaba muy triste y Miske me estaba consolando

Inu yasha: triste por que

Ahome: por que eres un tonto Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: y yo que hice

-Ahome salio corriendo a su habitación-

Miske: ella te quiero mucho Inu Yasha...ve a buscarla

Inu Yasha: si eso haré

-Miske se subió a la azotea y desde ahí observo como se reconciliaban Ahome e Inu Yasha y como Inu Yasha se quedaba a dormir con Ahome-

Miske: (bueno creo que esto al menos por ahora ya termino bien...veremos que pasa después)

-Miske se durmió y a la mañana siguiente vio como Ahome e Inu Yasha regresaban a la época antigua y el decidió seguirlos-

-al llegar a la época antigua Miske vio las serpientes de Kikyo y decidió seguirlas al llegar encontró a Kikyo luchando contra Naraku-

Miske: Kikyo que haces

Kikyo: trato de acabar con Naraku

Naraku: vaya pero si eres tu...tanto tiempo sin vernos

Miske: maldito tu asesinaste a Kikyo ahora es tu turno de morir

-Naraku tomo a Kikyo de rehén-

Naraku: atrévete y ella volverá a morir

Miske: maldito déjala

Naraku: si no es para mi no será para nadie

-en eso naraku se alejo llevándose de rehén a Kikyo-

Miske: maldito te encontrare y recatare a Kikyo

Naraku: te estaré esperando...insecto

...CONTINUARA...

SI LES GUSTO HAGAMELO SABE RPARA QUE PUBLIQUE LA 4 PARTE...SE DEPSIDE SU AMIGO FUTURESIGH


	4. Chapter 4

Pensamientos: ( )

Narrador: -

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

Miske vs. Naraku

-En ese instante Miske salio corriendo del bosque decidido a dar con el paradero de Naraku y rescatar a su amada-

Miske: a donde pudo a verse ido ese estupido

-en eso apareció Kagura-

Kagura: vaya tu debes ser el guerrero que Naraku me envió a matar

Miske: dime donde esta Naraku

Kagura: si me veces lo sabrás

Miske: muy bien prepárate

-Miske desenvaino en ese momento su espada...la famosa espada celestial-

Kagura: que esa espada es...

Miske: así es Kagura es la espada celestial

Kagura: pero como puede ser es la famosa espada que dicen que con solo un corte podría partir el cielo

Miske: a si es

Kagura: pero ni tu espada tan poderosa te podrá salvar...tu eres un insecto...y dudo mucho que logres ganarme

-Kagura comenzó a agitar si abanico-

Kagura: danza de las cuchillas

Miske: vaya veo que eres fuerte...pero yo ganare...El tornado del sur

-Apareció un gran tornado que atrapo a kagura dentro y le dejo caer inconsciente-

Miske: te perdono la vida por que tu no tiene la culpa de nada solo sigues ordenes

Kagura:no...Naraku se encargara de ti

-En eso el capo de protección que había desapareció y dejo entra a Miske al palacio de Naraku-

Naraku: lo menos que esperaba de ti era que vencieras a Kagura ahora veremos si puedes vencer a Kanna

-en eso apareció Kanna con su espejo-

Kanna: no podrás vencerme

Miske:toma esto niña...tornado del sur

-el tornado fue absorbido sin ningún problema por el espejo de Kanna-

Miske: quee ese espejo absorbió mi ataque

Kanna: este es el espejo de las almas y absorbe todos los ataques que me lances

Miske: ahhh ya veo (eso me da una idea)

-Miske tomo su espada y la arrojo hacia Kanna como si fuera una lanza-

Miske: esto acabara con es espejo

-La espada choco contra el espejo rompiéndolo-

Kanna: no lo puedo creer has roto el espejo de las almas solo tu y Ahome lo han logrado

-Miske entro al palacio después de haber derrotado a Kanna y en eso apareció Naraku-

Naraku: vaya nunca pensé que un insecto como tu pudiera llegar tan lejos

Miske: dime que has hecho con Kikyo

Naraku: no te preocupes esta bien...por ahora yo no puedo hacerle nada...pero pronto podré

Miske: libera a Kikyo

Naraku: no sin antes pelear conmigo jajaja

Miske: eso es lo que quieres esta bien pero antes quiero ver a Kikyo

Naraku: esta bien... Kikyo sal...que tu guerrero te quiere ver

-en eso salio kikyo-

Kikyo: Miske has venido por mí

Miske: claro..No te perderé de nuevo

Naraku: basta de charla es hora de que mueras Miske

-en eso aparecieron miles de insectos venenosos-

Naraku: ataquen

-los insectos comenzaron a atacar a Miske quien desenvaino la espada nuevamente para defenderse-

Miske: el circulo de oro -los insectos fueron eliminados con ese ataquen y solo quedaron frente a frente naraku y miske-

Naraku: nunca creí que un inútil como tu pudiera hacer eso

Miske: ahora es tu turno de desaparecer...el círculo de oro

-Naraku trato de esquivarlo pero el ataque alcanzo a herirle un brazo-

Naraku: has firmado tu sentencia estupido

-naraku salio volando dejando una explosión de veneno a su paso-

Miske: Kikyo huye...correo al bosque

-kikyo salio corriendo del palacio y se fue al bosque-

Miske: este veneno es muy denso

-Miske agito su espada dispersando un poco del veneno-

Miske: naraku te acabare

-Naraku esta en el cielo alejándose-

Naraku: nos veremos pronto Miske...me vengare de ti...jajajajaj

-En ese momento el palacio desapareció y solo quedo un agujero en la tierra donde había sido la explosión de veneno-

Miske: al menos logre rescatar a kikyo...por cierto tengo que ir a buscarla

-Mientras tanto en el bosque-

Kikyo: Inu Yasha que haces a qui

Inu Yasha: vi tus serpientes caza almas y decidí venir a buscarte...estaba muy preocupado por ti

-Kikyo abrazo a Inu Yasha y este la beso-

-en eso Miske venia por el bosque y se encontró con Ahome-

Miske: Ahome que haces a qui

Ahome: vine a buscar a Inu Yasha por que vi que entro en el bosque y tu a que vienes

Miske: pues yo vine a buscar a Kikyo

Ahome: bueno busquémoslos

-en eso los dos llegaron a la parte donde estaban Inu Yasha y Kikyo y decidieron observar-

Ahome: por que Inu Yasha...

Miske: Kikyo..

-en eso a Ahome se le ocurrió algo-

Ahome: Miske tengo una idea...

Miske: a que se refiere señorita

Ahome: buena nos vengaremos de kikyo y de Inu Yasha

Miske: ahhh

Ahome: bueno ya vienen para acá...ahora bésame

Miske: queee...se siente bien señorita

Ahome: que me beses Miske

Miske: esta bien

-Miske abrazo a Ahome y le dio un beso en los labios...en eso aparecieron Inu Yasha y Kikyo-

Inu yasha: queeee...que haces con ese pelo rubio Ahome...y tu que haces con ella ...Ya se me hacia raro lo del abrazo del otro día.

Kikyo: Miske...como pudiste...

-en eso Ahome tomo a Inu yasha de la mano y se lo levo a otro lugar y Miske hizo lo mismo con Kikyo-

Ahome: esta celoso Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: yo celoso...y por que debería de estarlo

Ahome: no se ...por que parece que estas muy enojado por que me bese con Miske..Pero no tiene derecho a reclamarme por que tú hiciste lo mismo con Kikyo

Inu Yasha: que lo viste...

Ahome: si Inu Yasha nunca crei que fueras capaz

Inu Yasha: pero..Ahome discúlpame..Además que hacia tu con ese misionero d pacotilla

Ahome: le pedí que me besara para darte celos.. Y ya veo qu resulto

Inu Yasha: que yo no estoy celoso solo...

Ahome: bueno ya no importa

-Mientras tanto Miske y kikyo hablaban a solas-

Kikyo: Miske que hacías con Ahome...por que la besaste

Miske: celos kikyo?

Kikyo: no lo se...no se ni si quiera que es lo que siento por ti

Miske: la verdad fue algo que planeamos para llamar su atención...pero dime como pudiste besar tu a Inu yasha

Kikyo: discúlpame Miske...pero es que siento algo muy grande por inu yasha igual por ti pero a inu yasha tengo mas tiempo de convivir con el...y la verdad no se estoy muy confundida

-kikyo comenzó a alejarse pero Miske la detuvo-

Miske: kikyo espera...yo te amo ...no te vayas

Kikyo: gracias por rescatarme...pero no tengo que ir a pensar sobre lo que siento...la verdad mientras inu yasha este presente no se si podré amarte a ti o no.

Miske: antes de irte bésame

Kikyo: Miske..º/º

-Miske la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso-

Kikyo: ( siento un calor con el un amor y una pasión que jamás había sentido...por que será)

Miske: kikyo...te esperare tu respuesta...te amo

-Kikyo se alejo dejándolo-

Miske: así que Inu yasha es el problema...bueno entonces me encargare de que Inu yasha no estorbe entre el amor de kikyo y el mió...

...CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

bueno bueno...aqui esta nuestro 5 capitulo...espero les guste tanto como los anteriores...y espero sus mensajes acerca de este 5 episodio...para darme animos a seguir escribiendole...bueno empiecen a leer...atte. futuresigh

Pensamientos: ( )

narrador: -

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

¿ Celos ?

-Despues de todo lo acontencido entre Kikyo e Inu Yasha y Miske y Ahome ...Ahome salio muy triste corriendo hacia su casa...triste por lo de inu yasha...aunque alegre a la vez por que se habia puesto celoso...al ver esto Miske decidio como siempre seguirla para consolarla-

Shippo: Ahome que tienes...por que lloras

Ahome: no es nada Shippo...me voy a mi casa y luego volvere...voy por porvisiones

Sabgo: que te vaya bien Ahome

Ahome: gracias sango

-En eso llega Inu Yasha-

Shippo: confiesa que le hiciste a Ahome

Inu Yasha: nada que te importe enano

Miroku y Sango: que le hiciste inu yasha

Miroku: la señorita estaba muy triste

Sango: si se fue llorando...ve por ella inu yasha y disculpate

Shippo: si ve a buscarla y discuilpate con ella

Inu Yasha: tu callate niño

-En eso Miske llego a la epoca de Ahome y la encontro sentada afuera de su casa llorando-

Miske: que tienes Ahome..cri qu despues de que inu yahsa se puso celoso estarias feliz

Ahome: si pero me duele mucho que el se bese con Kikyo

Miske: si te comprendo...yo siento lo mismo

-Miske tomo un pañuelo que trai y le seco las lagrimas a Ahome-

Miske: ya no llores eres demasiado linda para llorar

Ahome: Miske por que eres tan amable conmigo...?

Miske: pues...no se tal vez sea por que te pareces mucho a mi amada Kikyo...por que me recuerdas a Kikyo cuando yo la conoci..tan amable, tan linda, tan buena y pura...pero ahora gracias a ese maldito Naraku...ella ah cambiado..ahora es un poco mas fria y tiene odio en su corazon algo que antes no tenia y que tu aun conservas...por eso es necesario que Naraku muera para que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes...por eso es que yo te trato tan amable por que me la recuerdas.

Ahome: Miske respecto al beso que nos dimos...

Miske: sii...digame...

Ahome: me gusto tu beso...besas muy bien Miske

Miske: º/º...gracias...es que cuando la bese imagine que besaba a Kikyo...

Ahome: y yo que me besaba con inu yasha

Miske: la verdad Ahome tu tampoco besas nada mal

-En eso los dos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos y Miske comenzo a imaginarse que enfrente ya no tenia a Ahome si no a su amada Kikyo...debido a que se parecian tanto...Ahome en cambio comenzo a imaginarse a Inu Yasha...y en ese instante Miske se arrojo a Ahomer a besarla con toda la pasion que tenia...y Ahome le correspondia-

-Tirados en el suelo basandose los dos estaban consumiendo toda la pasion que tenian guardada para sus respectivos amores a quiene imaginaban en ese momento llego inu yahsa por el pozo-

-Inu Yasha llego buscando a su amada ahome cuando de repente vio como tirados en el suelo se estaban besando Ahome y Miske...sintio como que un rayo lo fulminaba-

Inu Yasha: Ahome...como pudiste...-En eso le comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas de los ojos a inu yasha-

-en eso Ahome y Miske salieron de su tranze y se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo-

Ahome: Inu Yasha...no...

-Inu Yasha salio corriendo llorando-

Inu Yasha: se que todo fue mi culpa si no me hubiera ido con Kikyo...te esperare en la otra epoca Ahoem.. cuando quieras ir te estaremos esperando...o si no quieres regresar y prefieres querdarte con Miske...no te culpare...el es mas amable que yo...es mejor que yo

Ahome: Inu Yasha... no espera...no te vayas

Inu Yasha: no ahome...

Miske: no te vayas Inu Yasha deja que te expliquemos

Inu Yasha: estupido..no hay nada que explicar..todo esta muy claro...

-Inu Yasha regreso llorando a la otra epoca-

Sango, Shippo, Miroku: Inu Yasha que te paso

Sango: debe ser algo muy fuerte...por que nunca lo habia visto llorar

Inu Yasha: solo que Ahome...Ahome

Miroku: que le sucedio a Ahome

Inu Yasha: la encontre besandose con Miske

Todos: queee?

-entonces Sango ens ecreto el comnetaba a Miroku-

Sango: bueno no la culpo a Ahome el joven Miske es tan guapo y amable que cualquiera se enamoraria de el..y en cambio Inu Yasha nunca le a querido declarar lo que siente y siemrpe es muy grosero

Miroku: si tienes razon..per nunca lo crei de la señorita

Shippo: ya veran que todo se arreglara debe haber sido un mal entendido

-mientras tanto en la epoca moderna-

Ahome: por que hicimos esto

Miske: No lo se pero me gusto

Ahome: si a mi tambien...pero a quien yo quiero es a Inu Yasha y no a ti

Miske: y yo a Kikyo...creo que solo no dejamos llevar

Ahome: y ahora Inu Yasha esta muy triste...nunca lo habia visto llorar

Miske: bueno tal vez...podamos sacarle provecho a esto...tal ves podamos hacer que se encelen mas y revelen sus verdaderos sentimientos

Ahome: si tiene razon...asi Inu Yasha me dira que a la que quiere es a mi y Kikyo que al que queire es a ti y a si todos felices

Miske: bueno mañana regresaremos a la otra epoca ya que todo este mas calmado

-Esa noche los dos pensaban y que querian ver a sus amados y ver sus rostros cuando creyeran que ellos dos andaban-

-a la mañana siguiente se alistaron para regresar a la otra epoca...Miske tomo en sus brazos a Ahome y estaba listo para irese-

Miske: bueno vamos Ahome...digo mi amor

Ahome: siii jejejej

-entonces llegaron a la epoca antigua y decidieron buscar a los amigos de Ahome-

Ahome: hola muchacho como etsan

Sango: bien Ahome...pero Inu Yasha ah estado muy triste se la ah pasado llorando

-en eso entro Miske-

Miske: hola muchachos

Miroku: ( entonces es cierto Ahome nada con Miske)

Ahome: bueno quiero decirles que Miske y yo somos novios

todos: queee...

Sango: Inu Yasha nos dijo algo pero nunca pensamos que fuera cierto

Ahome: pues si asi es

Shippo: me da gusto por ti Ahome, si eres feliz eso e slo que importa

-en eso Inu Yasah sintio el olor de Ahome-

Inu Yasha: Ahome esta aqui ah venido a verme

-en eso estra Inu Yasha a la choza-

Inu Yasha: Ahome.!...

Inu Yasha: que hace este aqui

Ahome: hola Inu Yasha...bueno pues como ahora Miske es mi novio pues a venido conmigo..el nos acompañara en nuestro viaje..

Inu Yasha: ya veo...

-Inu Yasha tomo a Miske de la ropa y le dijo-

Inu Yasha: osea que no te conformaste con solo quitarme a Kikyo ahora tambien quiere quitarme a Ahome

Miske: quitartela...si tu y ella no son nada

-Inu Yasha lo solto sin decir nada-

Inu Yasha: esta bien vamonos...hay que encotrar los fragmentos y a Naraku

-Entonces salieron todos juntos y Miske y Ahome ivan abrazados mientras inu yasha solo los veia de reojo muy celoso-

-en silencio Ahome le dijo a Miske-

Ahome: parece que esta funcionando Inu Yasha esdta muy enojado y muy celoso

Miske: sii ya me di cuenta

-en eso se oyo que a gran velocidad venia alguien corriendo y traia dos fragmentos d ela perla-

Ahome: se acercan dos fragmentos..debe ser kouga

Miske: kouga?

Ahome: sii es otro que etsa enamorado de mi

-en eso llega Kouga y los encutra abrazados-

Kouga: oye tu rubio quita tus manos de enzima de mi prometida

Miske: tu prometida..jajaj

Ahome: Kouga te presento a Miske..el es mi novio

Kouga: tu novio? peor yo pense que era mujer del perro pulgoso

Inu Yasha: tu callate lobo sarnoso

Kouga: pues quier decirte Miske..que ella es mi prometida y no pienso compartirla con nadie

Miske: estas celoso Kouga

Kouga: si lo estoy y mucho

Miske: ( y yo que pense que con Inu Yasha ya era suficiente)

Kouga: asi que apratate de mi Ahome

Ahome: Miske besame

-en eso los dos se pusieron en contra la pared y comenzaron a besarse-

Kouga: queee...como te atreves a besar a Ahome en frente de mi

Kouga: Inu yasha no piensas hacer nada

Inu Yasha: claro que si no dejare que se quede con ese rubio inutil

Miske: parece que esta funcionando Ahome tus dos enamorados estan muy celosos

Ahome: jeje si asi es..nunca pense que Kouga tambien vendria...los dos estan ardiendo en celos

Kouga: unamos fuerzas Inu Yasha vamos a separarlos..no vamos a permitir esta falta de respeto

Inu Yasha: si te apoyo Kouga

Kouga: tu toma a Miske y yo tomo a Ahome

Inu Yasha: y pot que tu a Ahome

Kouga: pues por que ella es mi mujer

Inu Yasha: tu mujer estas loco

kouga: esta bien esta bien tu toma a Ahome

-entonces Kouga tomo a Miske de lso brazos y Inu Yasha tomo de la cintura a Ahome-

Miske: que les pasa

Ahome: sueltame inu yahsa no tienes ningun derecho

kouga, Inu Yasha: no permitiremos que enfrente de nosotros se esten besando es una ofensa

Miske: esta bien quieren pelear por Ahome

Kouga e Inu Yasha: si lo haremos

Ahome : que les pasa como me van a apostar

Miske: bueno quiero pelear contra el que quiera mas Ahome

Inu Yasha: yo

Kouga: yo

Inu Yasha: no te metas en lo que no t eimporta

Kouga: tu sabes que ella es mi prometida

Inu Yasha: quieres pelea ehh

Kouga: si te acabare perro pulgoso

-entonces Kouga e Inu Yasha se pusieron a pelear unos a otros mientrar Ahome y Miske se reian de que estaban logrando su cometido-

Miske: vaya nunca crei que llegaria a tener una batalla tan facil

Ahome y Msike: jjajaja

...CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

Los celos de Kikyo

-nos quedamos donde Kouga e Inu Yasha se peleaban por Ahome...por ver quien se quedaria con ella-

Ahome: como se atreven los dos yo no soy un objeto para que me apuesten en su pelea de quien se queda conmigo...son unos tontos...

-Ahome enojada tomo a Miske de la mano-

Ahome: vamonos Miske...tu eres mi novio y no tengo que soportar este espectaculo...vamos mejor aya que esta mas solo sin estos tontos

Miske: bueno Ahome si tu dices...

Inu Yasha y Kouga: a donde van

Ahome: eso no le simporta

-Entonces Ahome y Miske entraron en el bosque..pero inu yasha y Kouha ivan tras de ellos entonces Ahome le dijo a Miske-

Ahome: Miske besame de nuevo

Miske: bueno...

-entonces los dos se comenzaron a besar pero no se percataron que habia llegado alguien mas...quien ere spues nada mas y nada menos que Kikyo-

Kikyo: Miske...que haces

Miske: Ki...kyo...

Kikyo: crei que me amabas ami y ahora te encunentro con esa mujer

Miske: bueno como tu eres tan indecisa...yo decidi mejor quedarme con Ahome que es mas amable y si me entrego sus verdaderos sentimientos...no como tu que a cada rato te encuentro con ese tonto de inu yasha

Kikyo: osea Ahome que no solo te conformas con entrometerte entre inu yasha y yo ahora tan bien quieres quedarte con MI MISKE

Ahome: tu Miske? si tu nunca le quiciste corresponder siempre andabas con Inu Yasha

Kikyo: eso a ti no te importa

Miske: osea que estas celosa Kikyo...

Kikyo: como crees..yo celosa...no tengo por que al fin y al cabo tu y yo nunca fuimos nada

Miske: nada...solo amantes...o no recuerdas lo de la otra noche en mi choza

Kikyo: callate no digas nada...pero esto no se ca a quedar a si Ahome...ya encontrare la forma de recuperar a Miske

-en eso aparecio Inu Yasah y Kouga-

Inu yasha: Kikyo..que haces a aqui

Kikyo: inu yasha...pues solo andaba por aqui cuando encontre este espectaculo...de Ahome y Miske...pero ven inu yasha

Inu Yasha: que quiere kikyo

-en eso Kikyo tomo a Inu Yasha y lo beso-

Ahome: tontos...besame Miske

Miske: esta bien

-y comenzaron a besarse...mientras que kouga veia atonito como todos se besaban y solo el estaba solo...pero prefirio mejor seguir obesevando-

Inu Yasha: kikyo...no

kikyo: pero inu yasha...no te quieres vengar de lo que estan haciendo

Inu Yasha: si pero no quiero que Ahome se enfade conmigo de nuevo

Kikyo: desde cuando t eimporta que esa mujer se enfade contigo

-inu yasha solo guardo silencio-

Kikyo: esta bien mejor me voy creo que no tienes caso que siga a qui...MISKE...volvere por ti...recuperare tu amor...

Miske: vaya si que estas celosa kikyo

Kikyo: ya te dije que no estoy celosa..solo es que me enoja que esa mujer se meta en mi camino

Miske: sii como digas kikyo

-entonces kikyo comenzo a alejarse-

Kikyo: (por que estoy asi..acaso de verdad son celos los que siento...nunca habia sentido esto por nadie ni por inu yasha si quiera...pero no no puede ser...debe ser algo mas)

Kouga: vaya hasta que terminaron su espectaculo los 4

Inu Yasha: no te emntas en lo que no te importa...lobo sarnoso

Kouga: tu callate perro apestoso...me meto por que Ahome es mi prometida

-en eso llegaron Hakkaku y Ginta-

Ginta: Kouga por que no nos esperaste

Kouga: vaya ya llegaron..por fin...ustedes son unos lentos

Hakkaku: es que tu corres muy rapido

Ginta: por que la señora Ahome esta con ese hombre rubio

Hakkaku: besandose? no era tu prometida kouga

Ginta: yo pense que era la mujer de Inu Yasha

kouga: tuuu otra vez besando a mi Ahome...Inu Yasha seperamoslos de nuevo

inu yasha: sii

-entonces kouga tomo a Ahome e Inu Yasha a Miske-

Miske:dejame inu yasha eres un tonto

Ahome: que te pasa kouga

Kouga: inu yasha ahora si pongamos en su lugar a este rubio

-llavaron a Miske a la pared y los dos se prepararon a golpearlo-

Inu yasha: por fin me las vas a pagar Miske

-en eso tanto Kouga como Inu Yasha lanzaron su golpe pero Miske se agacho y se golpearon entre ellos-

Inu Yasha: por que hiciste eso...se supona que golperaias a Miske no a mi...eres un tont

Kouga: y tu por que me golpeas a mi

-entoncers comenzarona pelarse de nuevo-

Miske: Ahome no crees que ya es hora de decirles la verdad

Ahome: jeje tu crees

Miske:bueno creo que ya han sufrido bastante

Ahome: si tienes razon

Miske: Inu Yasha, Kouga queremos decirles algo

Kouga: que quier

Ahome: bueno queremos confesarles que todo esto del noviazgo fue algo que nosotros planeamos

Inu Yasha: quee de nuevo..

Ahome: era para darles celos y veo que funciono muy bien..verdad inu yahsa

Inu Yasha: celoso..peor si yo nunca estuve celoso

Miske: jaja si tienes razon inu yasha tu nunca estuviste celoso...estabas super celoso jaja

Inu Yasha: tu no te metas Miske

Kouga: siempre lo supe...eras logico que Ahome..no se puede enamorar de un rubio tan feo...cuando tiene a todo un hombre como yo..

Miske: que te pasa Kouga...

Ahome: bueno ya etsa bien muchachos ya todo paso

Miske: bueno Ahome yo tengo que irme...tngo que areglar algo luego regreso

Ahome: esta bien que te vaya bine Miske

Miske: gracias señorita

Hakkaku: alguien puede explicarnos que paso..tu sabes Ginta

Ginta: no yo tampoco se

Kouga: si largate Miske...ya luego me pagaras que te hayas burlando de mi

Miske: si esta bien kouga jejej

-entonces Miske comenzo a alejarse en el bosque-

Kouga: bueno Ahome ya que se arreglo todo me retirare a buscar a Naraku

-toma las manos de Ahome-

Kouga: te prometo traerte la cabeza de ese maldito de Naraku

Inu Yasha: lobo tonto...suelta a Ahome

Kouga: tu callate perro...

Ahome: sii gracias...kouga

Kouga: Hakkaku, Ginta vamonos

Hakkaku, Ginta: adios señora Ahome

Ahome: adios muchachos

-mientras tanto en el bosque-

Miske: Kikyo..donde estas

Kikyo:( Miske me ha venido a buscar)

-en eso salio kikyo al encuntro de Miske-

Kikyo: que haces a qui pense que estabs con tu novia

Miske: como crees mi Kikyo...no seas tontita...mi corazon le pertenece a ti...y solo a ti...en mi corazon no entra nadie mas

Kikyo: pero yo te vi tan feliz con Ahome...que pense que te habais olvidado de mi

-Miske toma a Kikyo en sus brazos-

Miske: eso nunca...todo fue algo planeado por nosotros para darles celos...y por lo que veo funciono muy bien contigo de nuevo

Kikyo: pero si yo no estaba celosa...solo...

Miske: solo estabas enojada...no

kikyo: no..solo tenia miedo de perderte...

Miske: kikyo..que acabas de decir

Kikyo: lo que oiste Miske...pero no se por que tenia ese miedo...por que ni si quiera se lo que siento por ti...pero mi corazon tenia miedo de no volverte a ver...de no volver a sentirte a mi lado...pero.

Miske: pero que

Kikyo: pero con Inu Yasha siento algo muy parecido..sigo confundida

Miske: eso ahora no importa...lo que importa es que te tengo a mi lado

-Miske tomo a Kikyo y la beso-

Miske: ( mi amada sacerdotiza...aunque le cueste reconocerlo pero por primera vez sintio celos por mi y eso me hace tan feliz)

Kikyo: por que siempre cuando trato de hablar de lo que siento por inu yasha me besas

Miske: por que no quiero oir habalr nada de esa bestia...la unica que me importa eres tu...y saber quye quieres a alguien mas me enoja...me pone celoso

Kikyo: sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me beses a si sin preivo aviso

Miske: pues cuando te beso parece otra cosa muy diferente

Kikyo: no se de que estas hablando...

Miske: bueno...ya eta anocheciendo...por que no vienes conmigo a mi choza

Kikyo: esta bien...pero solo esta vez...por que ya es muy tarde

-llegando a la choza de Miske el la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y le dijo-

Miske: kikyo..esta segura que quiere estar esta noche conmigo..sabes lo que pasa cada vez que dormimos juntos..

Kikyo: si ..no importa..

-Miske y Kikyo entraron a la choza y el la tomo y la comenzo a besar... y a despojarle de sus ropas-

Kikyo: Miske...por que no te importa que solo lo haga por placer...y no por que te ame

Miske: por que yo a ti si te amo...y se que algun dia de estos lograre que tu me ames a mi

-despues de un rato como Miske aconstumbraba hacer cuandoe stasba en esa situacion con Kikyo mientras su cuerpos de consumian en pasion...el le pregunto-

Miske: kikyo me amas?

Kikyo: no lo se Miske aun no lo se

Mikse: no sabes que alegria me dio el saber que estasba celosa por mi...eso es un buen comienzo..tal vez luego...me ames..

Kikyo: tal vez Miske...tal vez

-a la mañan siguiente como era costumbre de Kikyo se habia ido antes de que Miske se levantara-

Miske: vaya como siempre ya se fue...bueno es hora de continuar...

-Miske emprendio su camino y andando por un paraje solitario le parecio ver a alguien parecia ser una niña-

Miske: hola pequeña que haces a aqui tan sola

Lin: no estoy sola el señora Jaken y el selor sesshomaru estan conmigo

Miske: (sesshomaru...ese nombre me suena familiar..) bueno toma esta paleta niña te gustara

Lin: gracias señora

Miske: cual es tu nombre

Lin: me llamo Lin

Miske: el señor sesshomaru es tu padre?

Lin: no pero yo lo quiero como si lo fuera

-En eso se oyo la voz de sesshamru-

Sasshomaru: Lin es hora de irnos

-en ese instante aparecio el hermano de inu yasha ante la niña y e misionero-

Sesshomaru: Miske...tu a qui...

Miske: sesshomaru tanto tiempo sin vernos...nunca crei volver a verte.

...CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

El enojo de inu yasha

-Bueno mientras tanto en las afueras del bosque estaban Inu Yasha, Ahome y los muchachos-

Miroku: señorita que sucedio por que inu yasha se ve tan molesto

Ahome: es una larga historia

Sango: y tu novio Miske

Inu Yasha: su novio Miske...todo fue una farsa...solo se burlo de mi Ahome...como fuiste capaz Ahome..eres una tonta..

Shippo: no le hables asi a Ahome... no tienes derecho a hacer que se sienta mal...ademas tu tienes la culpa por no decirle lo que sientes

Inu Yasha: tu callate niño tonto

Ahome: Inu Yasha por que me dices todo eso

-Ahome ya estaba al punto de la lagrima con todo lo que le habia dicho-

Inu Yasha: por que es la verdad...como fuiste capazde engañarme una vez mas...es que acaso no me quieres...pense que con lo que habia sucedido aquella noche en tu habitacion ers suficiente para que supieras...

Miroku, Sango: que paso...

Inu Yasha: que paso...pues lo mismo que tu le haces a las mujeres Miroku...cuando estas asolas con ellas

Miroku, Sango: queeee

Shippo: que es eso..que es lo que el ahces a las mujeres miroku

Miroku: bueno pues veras...

Sango: tu todavia estas muy pequeño para saberlo...y el monje miroku no tiene poir que decirtelo...verdad

Miroku: sii tienes razon...jeje

Inu Yasha: solo te burlaste de mi Ahome

Ahome: no como crees Inu Yasha...yo te quiero mucho

Inu Yasha: sii...solo eso...solo me quieres mucho...eso es lo malo...eres una estupida Ahome

-Ahome sentia que se la partia el alma...todo lo que inu yasha le decia le remordia la conciencia-

Inu Yasha: disculpenme muchachos creo que tengo que irme...

-inu yasha salio corriendo hacia el arbol sagrado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por lo que habia sucedido-

Inu Yasha: por que no puedo decirle mis verdaeros sentimientos a Ahome...por que no puedo decirle que la AMO...por que soy tan tonto...

Inu Yasha: (pero Ahome tambien por que habra hecho eso con Miske...yo sentia que se me rompia el corazon cuando la veia besandose con el...por que a el lo besaba tan facilemente y a mi en cambio nunca me besa como lo hizo con el...es mas nunca me besa...eres una tonta Ahome una tonta)

-inu yasha decia esto mientras por sus mejillas corrian montones de lagrimas...no podia aguantarse el llorar por lo que habia pasado con Ahome-

Sango: Ahome que paso aya en el bosque...por que inu yasha esta tan enojado

Ahome: es que... lo de Miske y yo fue algo planeado para que el se pusiera celoso y me dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos por mi...y pues

Sango: ahh ya veo...hay Ahome.. pero en vez de espo el esta muy enojado y muy triste por lo que le hiciste..

Ahome: si todo me salio al reves

Sango: bueno ahora ve y arregla todo con Inu Yasha

Ahome: si eso es lo que hare

-entocnes Ahome se encamino al arbol sagrado a ver a inu yasha-

Ahome: inu yasha quiero habalr contigo

Inu Yasha: para que que quieres...yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Ahome: por favor baja...tenemos que arregla reste mal entendido

Inu Yasha: mal entendido yo creo que todo esta muy claro

Ahome: Inu Yasah estas llorando

Inu Yasha: no no esotoy llorando

Ahome: pero si estoy viendo como te cane las lagrimas

Inu Yasha: bueno si estoy llorando tiene algo de malo acaso...

Ahome: no nada...solo es que no pense que te afectara tanto

Inu Yasha: pues si me afecto mucho..me dolio mucho que te burlaras de mi...peor mas que nada me duele como con Miske te besabas tan facilmente...tan bien...y en cambio a mi nunca me besas con esa pasion que besabas a Miske..es mas nunca me has besado...nuna me has demostrado cunato me quieres...pense que con lo que habia sucedido aquella noche era suficiente..pero ya veo que no - inu yasha loraba mas con cada palabra que decia- Ahome por que lo hiciste...por que...

Ahome: Inu...yasha...solo por que queria darte celos

Inu Yasha: pues ya debes estar contenta con todo esto

Ahome: inu yasha por favor disculpame

Inu Yasha: no hay nada que disculpar...

-Por mientras en el encuentro entre Miske y Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: Miske..tu..aqui

Miske: Sesshomaru tanto tiempo sin vernos..nunca crei vovler a verte...pero ya veo que si...no nos veiamos desde aquella vez que luchamos juntos contra los hombres gato...los recuerdas

Seshomaru: como olvidarlo...ese estupido de Inu Yasha no me pudo ayudar por que habia sido sellado por una humana...es un tonto por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos

Miske: vaya lo recuerdas mejor de lo que pense...bueno como sabras yo estoy enamorado de la misma humana que inu yasha

Sesshomaru: claro que lo recuerdo...no se como puedes dejarte llevar por esas cosas..yo nunca lo haria

Miske: y no lo estas haciendo con esa niña

Sesshomaru: eso a ti no te incumbe

Miske: bueno yo solo decia..por que reucerdo que eras el demonio que no soportaba a los humanos y que nunca seria capaz de protegerlo o como el tonto de tu hermano o como yo

Sesshomaru: callate...eso no te importa

Miske: esta bien

Sesshomaru: y dime a que se debe que hayas venido a buscarme

Miske: bueno..buscarte no...solo te encontre de casualidad...pero creo que puedes ayudarme...

Jaken: ayudarte...el amo bonito no ayuda a nadie

Sesshomaru: callate Jaken

Jaken: lo que ustde diga amo sesshomaru

Miske: recuerdo que odias a tu hermano y que te gustaria quiedarte con su espada...y yo te puedo ayudar a eso...pero tu tienes que ayudarme

Sesshomaru: su espada ya no me ahce falta con tokiji me basta...pero acabar con el me es tentador...acabar con esa verguenza...

Miske: muy bien veo que mi propsicion te es tentadore

Sesshomaru: dime que es lo que piensas hacer

Miske: si quieres yo me puedo encargar de el...de acabarlo...por ti y por mi...hace kikyo seria solo para mi...

Sesshmaru: acaso crees que yo no pueod acabar con el...me crees un debil

Jaken: exacto el amo bonito no necesita de tu ayuda para acabar con ese hibrido...el puede exterminarlo cuando el quiera...

Miske: bueno esta bien...pero...que tal si trabajmos juntos seshomaru

Jaken: el amo sesshomaru no necesita hacer equipo con nadie

Sesshomaru: callate jaken no te metas

Jaken: disculpeme amo bonito

Sesshomaru: explicame que es que quieres hacer

Miske: bueno tu te encargas de sus amigos...solo no toques a Ahome ella no tienes la culpa...debilitas a Inu yasha un poco y luego...me lo dejas todo a mi...yo em encargare de exterminarlo...para que tu no te arriesgues a que Ahome te lace una de sus flechas sagradas..ya que seria peligroso para ti...

Sesshomaru: no acostumbro trabajr en equipo...peor por nuestras antigua amistad trabajre contigo...debemos prepararnos...primero debemos buscarlos donde estan y luego atacarlo...

-entre tanto Inu Yasha segui enojado con Ahome-

Inu Yasha: mejor vamonos debemos buscar el otro frafmento de la perla y acabar con Naraku

Ahome: me perdonas entocnes Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: prefiero no hablar de eso

-se emncaminan a donde estan los muchachos-

Sango: Ahome que sucedio se arreglaron las cosas, te perdono, te dijo que es lo que siente

Ahome: no nada de eso Sango...el sigue molesto conmigo y muy triste..dice que me burle de el...y yo no lo hice con esa intencion...

-sango abraza a Ahome-

Ahome: yo lo quiero tanto...por que tuve que ser tan tonta

Sango: ya no te preocupes Ahome ya veras que todo se arreglara

Ahome: si tienes razon

-entonces Ahome se acerco a Inu Yasha y lo tomo del brazo-

Inu Yasha: sueltame no tienes ningun derecho tu y yo no somos nada

Ahome: inu yasha...

...CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA HOLAA A TODOS COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN...BUENO ESTA ES EL 8 CAPITULO DE NUESTRO FIC MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA ESPERO LES GUSTE...TIENES UN POCO DE ACCION Y DE ROMACE...ES TOTALMENTE DE MI PARA USTEDES DEDICADO CON TODO MI CORAZON PARA TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y FANS DE MI FIC...BUENO EMPECEMOS A LEER...ATTE. FUTURESIGH

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

Miske y Sesshomaru...¿juntos?

-Bueno dejamos a nuestros personajes en que Ahome trataba de convencer a Inu Yasha de que la perdonara...bueno prosigamos donde se quedo nuestra historia-

Inu Yasha: sueltame...tu no tienes ningun derecho, tu y yo no somos nada

Ahome: Inu Yasha...pero y lo que paso esa noche

Inu Yasha: pues si a ti parece que no te importo, pues a mi por que habria de importarme

Ahome: pero...tu sabes que hasta ese dia yo era...virgen...y yo me entregue a ti...¿es que eso no significa nada para ti?

Inu Yasha: ( es cierto lo habia olvidado ella decidio entregarme todo a mi y solo a mi algo que nunca nates le habia dado a otro hombre)

Inu Yasha: pues parece mas que solo lo hiciste por divertirte conmigo que por amor...

Ahome: pero inu yasha

-mientras tanto Sango y Miroku se secreteaban-

Sango: exelencia usted cree que entoces Ahome se entrego a inu yasha...como parece que dijo

Miroku: nunca crei que la señorita amara tanto a inu yasha para darle eso

Shippo: que fue lo que le dio Ahome a Inu Yasha

Miroku: pues veras...

Sango: nada shippo verdad exelencia...

Miroku: sii nada...shippo

Sango: yo tampoco crei que Ahome amara tanto a inu yasha como para entregarle eso...aparte inu yasha es un tonto siempre que ve a Kikyo se va con ella a besarse no le importa si quiera que Ahome le haya dado todo de si...a el le importa poco

Miroku: si tienes razon...Inu Yasha es un tonto...no se da cuenta que lastima a la señorita con sus cosas

Sango: ojala y pronto se arregle todo y se den cuenta que los dos sientes lo mismo

-por mientras Miroku fotaba el trasero de Sango-

Miroku: y dime linda Sango y tu cuando me la vas a entregar

Sango: estupido...a usted nunca

-Miroku solo sintio como la palma de la mano de sango se posaba fuertemente en su mejilla dejandola marcada-

Miroku: pero yo crei que te gustaba

Sango: ustede esta loco...y ya dejeme en paz

-por mientras en otra parte entre Miske y Sesshomaru-

Miske: sesshomaru tu puede rastrear a tu hermano...buscalos y acabaremos con ellos

Sesshomaru: ya los encontre...es hora de acabar con ellos...preparate Miske

Miske: ya lo estoy

Sesshomaru: Lin, Jaken quedense a qui pronto regresaremos

Jaken: lo que usted diga amo sesshomaru

-por mientras entre Ahome e Inu Yasha-

Ahome: Inu Yasha por favor disculpame...nunca quice hacerte daño

-comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas de los ojos de Ahome-

Ahome: inu yasha yo te...

-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se oyo una explosion...Sesshomaru habia llegado-

Sesshomaru: preparate Inu Yasha por que vas morir

Inu Yasha: Ahome vete es peligroso

-en eso entre el humo de la explosion paparecio Miske-

Inu Yasha: que haces a qui

Miske: vine a acabar contigo

Sesshomaru: ustedes no escaparan...esta vez acabare con ustedes

Ahome: Miske por que...

-Miroku trato de absorver a Sesshomaru con su agujero negro pero fue inutil-

Sango: Hiraikotsu

Sesshomaru: tontos humanos creen que sus tontos ataques pueden acaabr conmigo

-seshomaru lanzo un zarpazo con el cual derribo a Miroku y Sango-

Inu Yasha: Sango, Miroku...por que hacees esto Miske

Miske: por que ya me canse de que te entrometas entre Kikyo y yo...y la unica forma de que no estorbes entre nuestro amor...es que te mueras Inu Yasha y es a lo que eh venido...a matarte

Inu Yasha: eso esta por verse...veremos quien se muere...Viento cortante!

-Miske con un movimiento de su mano creo un campo de energia que lo portegio del ataque de Inu Yasha-

Miske: eso es todo lo que puedes hacer...jajaja me haces reir...no se como puedes ser el hermano de Sesshomaru...ahora tu probaras mi podre...Huracan del sur...

-aparecio un huracan que absorvio a Inu Yasha y estando en el centro lo hirio muy fuertemente-

Miske: vaya veo que mi atauqe sirvio muy bien contigo...jeje

Inu Yasha: estupido...te matare

Sesshomaru: encargate de ellos yo ya hice mi parte...ahora cumple con el trato y mata a inu yasha

Miske: asi lo hare...

Inu Yasha: deja de hablar...y sigue peleando si no quieres morir

Miske: jeje no te paresures tanto...quiero que tu muerte sea lenta

Ahome: Miske no...por favor..no lo hagas

Miske: Ahome te hare un favor...asi no sufriras mas viendolo como se besa con Kikyo

Inu Yasha: Baku ryu ha

Miske: vaya esto si es un ataque no como estas tonterias que lazas

-Miske desenvaino su espada del cielo...y con un solo movimiento de la espada le regreso su ataque a inu yasha-

Inu Yasha: queee...no puede ser

-apenas inu yasha pudo esquivar su propio ataque-

Miske: circulo de oro!

-el circulo de oro le dio directo a Inu Yasha quien quedo muy mal herido y ya casi no podia moverse-

Miske: vaya ya estas agonizando...ya no puede usar tu espada...y ya no puedes defenderte...ahora acabare contigo...jajaja

Inu Yasha: no...no puede ser que ma hayas vencido...y que ahora me mates

Miske: por fin estare junto a Kikyo sin tu entrometiendote entre nosotros...por fin me desare de ti...no sabes cuanto eh esperado este momento

-Miske tomo su espada y estaba apunto de cortar a inu yasha para asesinarlo cuando en ese momento-

Ahome: nooooo...por favor no lo hagas

-Ahome se puso delante de inu yasha portegiendole de la espada-

Miske: Ahome quitate...no quiero matarte a ti tambien

Ahome: Miske por favor no lo hagas

Miske: Ahome quitate

Ahome: no lo hare Miske...matame si quieres...pero morire alado de mi Inu Yasha

Miske: Ahome entiende el no te quiere...para que lo defiendes si sabes que el quiere a otra mujer...no me obligues a obligarte

-en eso Miske con su espada hirio a Ahome en el brazo-

Miske: ahora vete y dejame que mate a Inu Yasha

Ahome: no Miske por que yo lo AMO y no me importa que el no me quiera...yo quiero estar siempre a su lado...y se que tla vez algun dia el me ame tambien...entiende por favor Miske yo lo amo y no puedo permitir que mates a la perosama que ama amo en este mundo

Miske: Ahome...tu lo amas?...nunca crei eso...

-en eso a Miske le vino a la mente que a el le pasaba igual el amaba a Kikyo aunque ella se fijara tambien en Inu Yasha-

Miske: disculkpame Ahome fui un tonto

-Miske tomo el brazo herido de Ahome y con sus poderes curo su herida-

Miske: ya estas sana...pero solo te sanare a ti por que tu te tienes que encaragr de curar a inu yasha...si tan solo hubiera sabido hacer esto hace 50 años quizas Kikyo no hubiera muerto...

Ahome: no nos haras nada

Miske: no...y disculpenme...no se por que lo hice...no se que me paso

Sesshomaru: Miske matalos...si no yo me encargare

Miske: no te atrevas a tocarlos Sesshomaru...yo eh dedidico que vivan y asis era

Sesshomaru: eres un estupido Miske

Miske: callate Sesshomaru y vamonos

-Miske se fue con Sesshomaru perdiendose entre el bosque-

Ahome: Mi Inu Yasha..pense que moririas...y si tu mueres yo me muero contigo

-Ahome decia esto mientras lloraba-

Inu Yasha: gracias por salvarme Ahome

-en eso aparecieron Miroku, Sango y Shippo-

Miroku: que sucedio

Sango: Inu Yasha esta muy mal herido

Ahome: ayudenme a llevarlo a la aldea

Miroku: si claro

-ya en la aldea durante la noche Ahome se dedico a curar las heridas de Inu Yasha-

Sango: exelencia, Shippo creo que debemos dejarlos solos no creen

Miroku: si tienes razon

Shippo: si vamonos

-ellos salieron y Ahome e Inu Yasha se quedaron solos-

Inu Yasha: Ahome lo que dijiste es verdad...

Ahome: a que te refieres Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: es cierto que tu me amas

Ahome: si...a si es Inu Yasha yo te amo...y no me importa tener que estar en segundo lugar yo solo quieor estar junto a ti

Inu Yasha: Ahomo yo tambien ter Amo

Ahome: inu...yasha...es cierto eso

Inu Yasha: si Ahome...pero tenia miedo de decirtelo...por temor a que tu no sintieras lo mismo

-Ahome se abrazo a Inu Yasha llorando-

Ahome: como me hace feliz esto...no sabes cuanto te amo inu yasha y cuanto espere para pode decirtelo

Inu Yasha: yo tambien te amo mucho...apesar de que en mi mente existe la confusion entre tu y kikyo...poro siento que tu eres mi verdadero amor

-Inu Yasha tomo a Ahome y le dio un calido beso. esa noche ellos dos durmieron juntos en la cabaña...Ahome se preocupaba mucho por que su amado se mejorara-

-A la mañana siguiente Ahome tenia que ir a su epoca por medicinas para inu yasha y provisiones...peor inu yahsa quizo acompañarla-

Inu Yasha: Ahome no te dejare sola otra vez

Ahome: pero tu tienes que descansar Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: puedo hacerlo contigo en la otra epoca no crees

-lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que Miske los habia etsado vigialndo y decidio seguirlos a la otra epoca para saber si era cierto lo del sentimiento de Inu Yasha hacia Ahome-

...CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

En verdad es Amor

-Bueno Miske siguio a la nueva parejita de novios para ver si era cierto lo de que inu yasha amaba a Ahome...asi que veamos que sucede-

Miske: (tengo que ser muy cauteloso para que Inu Yasha no sienta mi olor)

-ya en la epoca moderna afuera del pozo-

Ahome: inu yasha...te amo...espero que esto dure para siempre

Inu Yasha: yo tmabien te amo...y no te preocupes durara por siempre

-entraron a la casa-

Ahome: hola mama ya llegue

Madre: hola hija que bueno que veniste...ah y trajiste a Inu Yasha

Sota: hola hermana, hola amigo orejas de perro

Inu Yasha: holaaa

Abuelo: Ahome que bueno que veniste asi puedes ver que enfermedad te gusta para que yo diga en tu escuela...que te parece chorrillo

Ahome: abuelo esa es una enfermedad que le da a los animales

Abuelo: bueno...y el virus de la vaca loca

Ahome: esa es de las vacas

Abuelo: bueno ya pensare en algo mas...mm

Ahome: Inu Yasha tengo que ir a comprar las provisiones y las medicinas oara ti...me acompañas

Inu Yasha: claro Ahome

Ahome: seguro que te sientes bien...aun estas muy debil por la pelea

Inu Yasha: no te preocupes...a tu lado no me duele nada

Ahome: º/º gracias inu yasha...vamos entoces

-en eso Miske observo como se ivan y decidio entrar a la casa de Ahome-

Miske: hola señora

Madre: hola Miske que bueno que veniste...Ahome acaba de salir...no se si quieras esperarla

Miske: no señora..es mas por faovr no le diga que estoy aqui..quiero que sea una sorpresa

Madre: esta bien como tu digas miske

Miske: sabe usted a donde se dirigian Inu Yasha y Ahome?

Madre: a fueron a la tienda a comprar viveres

Miske: ahh ya veo...bueno volvere luego...tengo un asunto pendiente

-entonces Miske abrio un portal y se dirigio a la epoca antigua...tenia que arreglar un asunto con su viejo amigo-

Miske: Sesshomaru creo que tenemos que arreglar lo que paso ayer

Sesshomaru: asi es Miske..no cumpliste con lo prometido..no mataste a Inu Yasha...

Miske: son mis designios que el viva...me eh dado cuenta que debe vivir

Sesshomaru: eres un estupido...estar tanto tiempo con los humanos te ah afectado...ese hibrido no vale la pena

Miske: pero yo deseo que el viva y asi se hara y no te atrevas a tocarlos

-Sesshomaru tomo a Miske del cuello-

Sesshomaru: yo no sigo ordenes de nadie..y menos de ti..no por que hayamos sido amigos y me hayas ayudado tantas veces quiere decir que te hare caso

Miske: sueltame

Sesshomaru: esta bien

Miske: Sesshomaru no te confies antes tu y yo tenias un pocer muy similar y quizas tu tenias mas que yo...pero el tiempo ah pasado y ahora yo soy quien tiene mas poder...yo sebre paso por mucho tus poderes de demonio...asi que por nuestra amistad haz lo que te pido ya que Inu Yasha y Ahome son un punto clave para que Kikyo vuelva conmigo y para destruir a Naraku...a quien tu tambien persigues...no es asi

Sesshomaru: como sabes eso

Miske: yo se muchas cosas sobre ti...recuerda que mi trabajo es saber acerca de los mounstruos para poder eliminarlos mas facilmente...pero claro que contigo no lo hare por que eres mi amigo...y se que no eres ninguna amenaza para la humanidad

Sesshomaru: creo que si ya lo sabes cooperaras para eliminarlo

Miske: claro amigo...pero ahora no me concierne eso...por ahora tengo que retirarme pero pronto nos volveremos a ver tal vez mas pronto de lo que pensamos

-Miske abrio su portal de nuevo y regreso a al epoca moderna-

-ya habia anochecido y en la casa de ahome todo estaban cenando y se preparaban para ir a dormir...Miske decidio ver que pasaria-

Madre: buenas noches hija, Buenas noches Inu Yasha

Ahome: buenas noches mama

Inu Yasha: buenas noches señora

-Ahome e Inu Yasha ingresaron en su habitacion...Miske se habia subido a la asotea para poder ver que ocurria en secreto-

Inu Yasha: Ahome estas segura que quieres hacerlo de nuevo...no tienes miedo de que solo sea por placer

Ahome: si estoy segura...estoy segura d elo que siento...de que te amo...y de que lo que haremos no solo sera sexo si no sera el amor...

Inu Yasha: como te quiero Ahome...me siento tan bien a tu lado

Miske: (parece que van a hacer...lo que creo...)

-Inu Yasha comenzo a quitarle la ropa a Ahome y Ahome a Inu Yasha la suya hasta quedar completamente desnudos juntos cuerpo a cuerpo con la pasion y el amor que se sentian mutuamente-

Inu Yasha: Ahome te amo y te deseo

Ahome: yo tmabien Inu Yasha

-Inu Yasha acariciaba suavemente partes especificas de Ahome...cosa que luego tambien Ahome haria con su amado-

Miske: En verdad es amor...por que pues bueno espectaculos como estos solo los habia visto cuando yo le delcaro mi amor a Kikyo...parece que en verdad se ama..al menos eso espero para que Inu Yasha ya no se entrometa mas entre mi amada kikyo y yo...me da gusto tambien por Ahome...

-En la oscuridad de la noche solo se oi como Ahome e Inu Yasha consumaban su amor uno por el otro...en ese momento tan lleno de pasion...donde sus sentimientos y sensaciones se unian solo se decian TE AMO-

-a la mañan siguiente Inu Yasha y Ahome se levantaorn muy contentos ya que los dos se amaban mucho...Ahome como era viernes decidio ir a la escuela y luego regresar para irse junto con su amor a la otra epoca entonces inu yasha se quedo en la casa esperandola...en eso Miske se aparecio ante Inu Yasha-

Miske: Hola Inu Yasha como estas

Inu Yasha: tu aqui...que es lo que quiere

Miske: pense que serias mas amable con el qeu te perdono la vida e hizo que tu amor reluciera

Inu Yasha: callate...

-Miske se sent0o junto a Inu Yasha-

Miske: bueno dime ...como amigos...o como hombres como quieras...en verdad Amas a Ahome...

Inu Yasha: que te hace pensar que te voy a decir mis sentimientos...a ti un rubio insolente

Miske: bueno yo solo digo...con el espectaculo de ayer en la noche pues yo pense

Inu Yasha: queee...lo viste...

Miske: si todo...estuvo muy emocionante

Inu Yasha: y que haces espiando en las habitaciones de las personas...eres tan pervertido como Miroku

-Inu Yasha comenzo a corretear a Miske para golperalo-

Miske: no inu yasha solo fue pro casualidad no lo hice aproposito

Inu Yasha: ya veras...me las pagaras rubio pervertido...

Sota: vaya parecen que son muy buenos amigos

Miske: adema ssolo queria saber si en verdad la amabas

Inu Yasha: bueno creo que ya eso te debio contestar todo no

Miske: bueno...creo que si..pero pens que era mejor si tu me lo decias

Inu Yasha: yo ni pienso decirte nada...

Miske: bueno me tengo que ir luego nos vmeos Inu Yasha

-Miske fue a ver a Ahome-

Miske: Ahome...

Ahome: Miske que haces aqui

Miske: vine a buscarte quiero platicar contigo

Ahome: bueno...

Miske: primero disculpame por lo de querer mataerlos...en verdad no se que me paso...los celos me segaron

Ahome: si no te preocupes..si no hubiera sido por ti Inu Yasha y yo nunca nos hubieramos dicho lo que sentiamos

Miske: y dime Ahome en verdad amas tanto a Inu Yasha...

Ahome: si Miske lo amo con todo mi ser

Miske: a eso explica lo de anoche

Ahome: lo de anoche º/º a que te refieres...a caso tu lo viste

Miske: no ah nada Ahome...

Ahome: Miske...dime la verdad

Miske: no nada Ahome

Ahome: ven aca - Ahome le pego un golpe en la cabeza a Miske-

Miske: auchh por que hiciste eso

Ahome: por andar espiandome

Miske: bueno...disculpame...

Ahome: pero que no vuelva a suceder

Miske: bueno tengo que retirarme...tengo que ir a la epoca antigua...creo que nos veremos luego aya verdad

Ahome: si asi es

-Miske regreso a la epoca antigua cuando de repente en el bosuqe vio las serpientes de Kikyo-

Miske: kikyo...

-corrio a dond eestaban y se encontro a su amada-

Kikyo: Miske

Miske: que haces a qui tan solita mi amor

Kikyo: estoy buscando a Naraku...parece que esta muy cerca...siento su presencia..su castillo debe estar por aqui...pero un campo de fuerza lo protege...quizas inu yasha con su espada pueda romperlo...

Miske: hay ya por faovr no menciones a Inu Yasha...yo me encarhare de el por ti ...no quiero que te pase nada..

-Miske abrazo a Kikyo y la beso-

Kikyo: Miske...por que lo hiciste

Miske: pues ya tenia tiempo que no te veia y necesitaba sentir tus labios para darme fuerzas...ademas te dejaste muy bien...se ve que te gusta que lo haga

Kikyo: º/º que cosas dices...bueno creo que seguire buscando a Naraku...

Miske: yo te acompaño mi amor

-seguieron caminado y en eso los intercepto Kagura-

Kagura: vaya han vuelto ustedes dos...pero dudo que logren pasar el campo de energia...jajajaja

...CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

MI AMADA SACERDOTIZA

yo me encargo

Kagura: vaya han vuelto ustedes dos...pero dudo que puendan pasar el campo de enrgia de Naraku..jajajaj

Miske: yo me encargare de ti Kagura

Kagura: esta vez yo ganare...misionero

Miske: ya lo veremos

Kagura: danza de las cuchillas

-Miske desenvaino su espada y con ella desvio el ataque de Kagura-

Miske: los mismo trucos no funcionaran conmigo Kagura

Kagura: danza de la muerte

-montones de muertos se levantaron y comenzaron a atcar a Miske y a Kikyo-

Kikyo: flecha sagrada

-la flecha destruyo a mucho de los cadaveres-

Miske: te enseñare un nuevo ataque Kagura...La expiacion de la almas

-miles de almas penante aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a Kagura y destruyeron a todos los meurtos que se habian levantado de ultratumba-

Kagura:tal vez me derrotaste de nuevo pero no podras pasar el campo de enrgia...jajaja

Miske: ya lo veremos...

-Kikyo lanzo una de sus flechas y logro abrir momentanemente el campo de energia...pero se vovli a cerrar-

Miske: no te preocupes mi amor...esto es facil para mi

-Miske tomo de la mano a Kikyo y comenzo a acercarse al capo el cual al sentir su precensia los dejo entrar como si nada-

Naraku: por fin han vuelto a mis manos...acabare con ellos...no te parece buena mi idea Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: inutil...acabare contigo

Miske: Naraku, Sesshomaru

-Miske pudo ver como Naraku habia atrapado a Seshomaru y lo estaba succionando para unirlo a su cuerpo-

Miske: Kikyo huye de aqui es peligroso

Kikyo: pero...y tu...qeu pasara contigo

Miske: eso es lo que menis importa no quiero que te pase nada a ti...yo me encargo

Naraku: no sera tan facil kikyo...no te dejare

Miske: dejala Naraku...no te atrevas a dañarla

-Miske ataco a Naraku con su espada-

Miske: circulo de oro

-Miske logro que Naraku soltara a Kikyo y asi esta pudo escapar-

Naraku: bueno me conformara con matarlos a ustedes dos...de ahora en adelante formaran parte de mi...

Miske: suelta a Sesshomaru...al que quieres matar es a mi no

Naraku: que conmovedor...lo amigoas se preocupan jajjaa

Sesshomaru: callate Miske no necesito de tu ayuda para acabar con este estupido

-en eso Sesshomaru con Tokiji logro safarce de las garras de Naraku-

Miske: tornado del sur!

-con esto logro cortar algunas partes de Naraku pero este se reconstruyo al instante-

-Naraku lanzo un poco de veneno directo a Miske pero este fue rescatado por Sesshomaru-

Miske: Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Miske vete...yo quiero matarlo solo...no quiero que tu mueras...

Miske: Sesshomaru que cosas estas diciendo

Sesshomaru: Miske tu sabes muy bien que ahorita somo amigos...pero que en el paso sucedio algo entre nosotros y por ese algo...no puedo permitir que mueras...vete...no quiero verte...no interfieras

-Sesshomaru con sus garras hirio a Miske para que no tomara la espada y tratara de ir a matar a Naraku-

Miske: por que Sesshomaru...por que em haces esto...me acabas de decir que eramos amigos...y me ahces esto

Sesshomaru: largate si no quieres qeu te mate

Miske: muy bien me ire...pero volvere para arreglar esto

-Sesshomaru regreso a luchar contra Naraku mientras Miske se alejaba en eso fue capturado de nueva cuenta por Naraku pero esta vez aparecio Inu Yasha con colmillo de acero...y comenzo la batalla de los hermanos encontra de Naraku...quien como siempre logro huir del lugar dejando veneno-

-por mientras en el bosque-

Miske:(Sesshomaru aun recuerda lo que sucedio entre nosotros...fui un tonto aquella vez estaba tan confundido por la muerte de mi amada Kikyo..que solo queria olvidar que ella habia muerto...queria borrarlo todo mi mente sin importarme de que forma...y termine en esa situacion con Sesshomaru..fui un tonto)

-en eso se oyo una voz a lo lejos-

voz: Miske tanto tiempo sin verte...el amante de Kikyo si no mas recuerdo...siempre me pregunte por que esa mujer tenia mas suerte que yo...ella cuido la perla...y tenia a los hombre mas guapos a sus pies

Miske: quien eres...que quieres

-en eso aparecio la persona de la misteriosa voz-

Subaki: ya no me recuerdas soy Subaki la rival de tu amada sacerdotiza

Miske: su..subaki...pero tu...aun vives

Subaki: vendi mi alma al diablo y asi consegui esto qeu ves

Miske: que quieres conmigo

Subaki: solo vengarme de esa inutil sacerdotiza...y como estas tan malherido me sera facil

-en eso aparecieron miles de mounstruos que a las ordfenes de Subaki apresaron a Miske-

Miske: sueltame

Subaki: inutil..tu seras una buena carnada..para que la reencarnacion de Kikyo venga a mi con los fragmentos de la perla que le quedan...jajajaj

-a la mañana siguiente-

Ahome: estas seguro que no estas herido Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: si Ahome estoy seguro que no me paso nada...pero ese maldito de Naraku se escapo...hay que buscarlo

Ahome: ya no te preocupes ya veras que pronto lograremos reunir la perla y acabar con Naraku

-Ahome se acerco a Inu Yasha y le dio un beso en la boca al cual este le correspondio-

Sango: parece que ya son novios

Miroku: si eso parece...ahora solo faltas tu

Sango: de que habla...es usted un estupido..

Miroku: bueno yo solo decia

Shippo: inu yasha tu y Ahome ya son novios

Inu Yasha: novios? º/º ...a ti que te importa

-Shippo recibio un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Inu Yasha-

Shippo: Ahome...Inu Yasha me pego

Ahome: Inu Yasha...abajo

Inu Yasha: auchh..por que lo hiciste

Ahome: por aprovecharte de un niño

Inu Yasha: todo por culpa de ese enano pregunton

Ahome: Siento la precensia d eun fragmento de la perla...y es muy grande

Inu yasha: quee en que direccion

Ahome: hacia a ya

Inu Yasha: vamos rapido

-llegaron a un templo y ahi les recibio a la entrada Subaki-

Inu Yasha: tu de nuevo...

Subaki: vaya por lo que veo este fragmento que me dio ese Naraku si funciono...ahora denme los demas

Inu Yasha: jamas te lo daremos

Subaki: asi...pues en ese caso tendre qeu matar a su amigo

Ahome: amigo que amigo

Subaki: a este..

-en eso se abireron la speurrtas del templo y aparecio atrapado por los mounstruos y bajo en influjo de un hechizo de subaki...Miske-

Todos: Miske...

Inu Yasha: como es posible que ese estupido se haya dejado capturar

Ahome: Inu Yasha hay que rescatarlo

Inu Yasha: claro Ahome...acabare contigo Subaki y liberare a Miske

Ahome: Miske estas bien!

-Miske no le contestaba estaba sumido en el hechizo el cual lograba meterle en una ilusion acerca de Kikyo y de el-

Ahome: que le hiciste Subaki...por que no contesta

Subaki: esta bajo un hechizo...dudo quer logre salir de el jajajaja..aunque me vencieran si por el no logra salir de esas ilusion nadie lo podra salvar

Inu Yasha: inutil...viento cortante!

-Subaki envio a un mounstruo a que la protegiera y se encargar de Inu Yasha pero este logro acabarlo con su viento cortante-

Inu Yasha: libera a Miske

Subaki: primero denme los fragmentos de la perla

Inu Yasha: eso nunca

Ahome: Miske ...liberate...es solo una ilusion...todo es mentira

...CONTINUARA...


End file.
